


Hope

by notjustmom



Series: Love, Hope and Faith [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for The Final Problem, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Mycroft brings their parents to hear Sherlock and Eurus play.





	

Mycroft watches his brother carefully, as he sits next to him on the helicopter. This will be his first trip back since that day, but Sherlock is a regular visitor now, he makes this trip twice a week to play with Eurus. Mycroft wonders at the strength of his younger brother, but he knows Sherlock would not welcome the observation, he seems to need this time with their sister as much as she does.

 

"Has she spoken?" Mycroft had asked when Sherlock had settled into the black sedan, the Strad Eurus had given to him, cradled in his arms in the black bag.

"No."

"Do you try?"

Sherlock had shaken his head, then sighed, knowing Mycroft wanted more from him."No, I don't think there is anything I can say to her that she would want to hear, but John allowed me to bring her a snap of Rosie last time I was there. He offered, I wouldn't have asked him. Her eyes seemed to change when she understood the trust given to her, almost hopeful, I thought. And her playing seemed lighter, happier, somehow, though I'm not sure if that is possible, perhaps I just wanted it to make a difference." 

Sherlock had stopped talking then, and closed his eyes. They were picking up their parents on the way to the airport and the tension was still brittle especially between Mycroft and their mum. But once their parents entered the car, Sherlock told them the newest "Rosie did" and a ridiculous story of their latest case, including a couple of amusing impressions of the characters involved, so that by the time they got to the airport, the air seemed less fraught with all of the emotions that Mycroft imagined most families would deal with in similar circumstances.

Once they touched down, Sherlock was greeted with, "tell John I loved the latest post, titles are better now that he's writing them again." Sherlock rolled his eyes and asked, "how is she?"

"A little nervous, I think, hard to tell though, but I know it means a lot to her that you play with her."

Sherlock paused and asked, "how do you know?"

"She's composing."

"Composing? Really? I didn't know."

"I think she wants to surprise you, don't let her know I told you."

"Promise." 

The four of them went through security, Mycroft was trying not to look too closely at their parents, they had learned enough of what had happened to know why Eurus was where she was, but he was sure it didn't make it easy for them to see her for the first time in decades without being able to touch her. Mycroft heard their mum take in a sharp breath as she and Eurus made eye contact. Eurus bowed her head a bit in her direction, nodded to their father, and then returned to the business of tuning her instrument, seemingly unaffected.

Sherlock took his place, and with a glance at Eurus, they began. Mycroft closed his eyes and understood, finally. Sherlock didn't need to speak to her, they were able to communicate quite clearly with one another through their music. They were slowly getting to know one another; Sherlock had offered her his forgiveness and friendship, and she had accepted his love as she was able. As they completed their duet, Eurus indicated to Sherlock that he was to follow her in the next piece. He nodded, and stood ready. She began, and Mycroft kept his eyes on his brother as he heard the first phrases. He was amazed to see Sherlock's eyes change, a memory or two, perhaps? But he kept following her lead, much like a game of tag, a smile suddenly was shared, a private joke, Mycroft guessed, and then it was over. He looked down to see his mother's hand covering his own, and he sighed. Something else he was in debt to Sherlock for. Somehow his brother had managed to see that they all needed to forgive and be forgiven; the brokenness they shared was now becoming stitched together with music and a tiny sliver of hope.


End file.
